


Ninovember 2019

by RadamaZard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Adrien Agreste - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire, Minor Alyanette, Minor Angst, Minor Bridgette, Minor Character Death, Minor Chat Noir, Minor Chris Lahiffe, Minor Claude/Kid Mime, Minor Ella Césaire, Minor Etta Césaire, Minor Felix Agreste, Minor Felix Graham de Vanily, Minor Gavroche, Minor Kim Le Chien, Minor Ladybug, Minor Lila Rossi, Minor Luka Couffaine, Minor Manon Chamack, Minor Marc Anciel, Minor Marinette Dupain Cheng, Minor Markov, Minor Max Kante, Minor Melodie, Minor Miraculous PV Verse, Minor Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor PV Felix, Minor Plagg, Minor Pollen, Minor Queen Bee, Minor Rena Rouge, Minor Tikki, Minor Trixx, Minor Wayzz, Multi, Ninovember 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadamaZard/pseuds/RadamaZard
Summary: My collection of drabbles for Ninovember 2019~
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe/Lê Chiến Kim, Nino Lahiffe/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Day 1 - Squad Goals

Carapace was struggling to keep his laughter at bay. Now, of all times, he couldn’t afford to be caught. Not when three weeks of planning had gone into this. To his left Ladybug crouched, a slight smirk tugging at her lips as she held up her yoyo, recording the ridiculous sight before them.

Chat Noir lay napping upon the neighboring rooftop, having drifted off right as his patrol was coming to an end. Which was no accident, as they’d employed one Chloé Bourgeois, aka Queen Bee, to spend the whole day dragging Adrien around Paris, never once letting him rest. She now stood on his other side, feigning disinterest in this whole ‘childish affair’ and fooling exactly no one on that.

And looming over Chat, with the most devilish grin, stood Rena Rouge. In her left hand, a spray can of the nastiest can green dye Carapace had ever seen. Ladybug had spent a good week scouring every costume store around to find it.

“Sorry dude, it didn’t have to be this way,” Carapace whispered, mostly to himself as the spotted heroine crept closer to get a better shot. “There isn’t much I wouldn’t let ya get away with. But this? This is WAR.”

Bright blue eyes rolled, as Queen Bee snorted in amusement.  
“Okay, like seriously, what the fuck did he do to get himself on Ladybug, the mangy fox AND your bad sides? I thought you’d like, forgive him for murder.”

“Oh, I would, QB. Anyone that ray of sunshine murdered probably had it coming and then some,” Carapace confirmed around a snicker that broke forth as Rena Rouge started spraying the sleeping hero’s hair. 

“Then why the retribution?” she just had to ask, and from the look he was giving her, perhaps she didn’t want to know. Or better yet, Queen Bee thought, she best not defend him. Or it would be her hair on the line next.

“Cause he broke his promise. Gotta pay the price if you break a pinky swear, ya know.”

Oh how Queen Bee stared at him, her gaze particularly dry as a hand dropped to her jutted hip. “Seriously? We’re talking about the same person here, right?”

“Mhm. I know the dude is normally a stickler for promises. But this time? The cat just couldn’t help himself. I mean, come on, who the heck buys their friend an ENTIRE vacation package to Hawaii for Christmas! That’s just way too heckin’ extreme,” Carapace sighed, his head shaking as though he were a disappointed parent.

If it were possible for Queen Bee’s gaze to grow flatter, it would have. It did turn rather incredulous though, as though the heroine couldn’t quite believe that they were pranking Adrien over THIS of all things!

“Are you SERIOUS?” she asked pointedly, her eye twitching as he nodded quite firmly. “We’re making him look like Oscar the Grouch’s reject cousin for THAT?”

“My bro knows the rules. Or more specifically, the ‘Golden Child’ rules,” Carapace replied, with air quotes given. “No stupidly expensive gifts. And a whole, two week, all expenses paid vacation to Hawaii? That’s hella pricy.”

The heroine pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling sharply as she watched Chat Noir’s ripe banana like locks turn to the nastiest shade of green she’d seen in her life time. 

“Uck. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. How the class considers you ‘Squad Goals’ I’ll never understand.”


	2. Day 2 - Rewind

Nino had never really wanted a miraculous. To be a hero, to be fighting day in and day out, to be put in harm's way on such a ridiculous scale… That sounded like a perfect nightmare. After all, fighting had never been his thing, and he’d always been the type to bolt at the first sign of danger.

Thus when Ladybug had held out the turtle miraculous to him three years ago, he’d declined. 

_“I ain’t cut out for that kinda thing,” Nino had told her, dropping his gaze to escape the disappointment that crossed her usually confident features. “You… You gotta find someone else. I’m sorry, dudette.”_

But as he watched Paris burn, people screaming in terror and through their distraught, there was nothing more he wished he could be. Through the streets Nino dashed, narrowly avoiding the debris of a collapsing building and gritting his teeth to keep himself for succumbing to the horror of it all.

“I take it back!” he cried out, voice hoarse with exhaustion and laden with distressed regret. “I- I- please, I need to protect them!”

Yet his cries fell on deaf ears, and his leg buckled beneath him as he rounded the corner and witnessed a sight that would haunt him until his dying breath. A stray meteor, glowing bright with a deadly magical fire, struck his apartment complex the moment it entered his line of sight.

With his mother and Chris within it.

Their horrified faces were burned into mind, the split second of eye contact shared before it all came crashing down in a fiery inferno. Nino fell with it, all hope and desire to run dying with it. Everything around him followed in suit, dying in a nightmarish inferno brought on by an akuma Hawkmoth himself couldn’t control.

“Please… fuck, no…” Nino whimpered, “Th-This- I can’t… Please, just let me rewind… Let me be STRONGER so I- So they don’t…”

His voice broke down into shattered sobs, right as a bright, warm light enveloped him and he found himself three years younger, standing before Ladybug with her hand outstretched.

This time Nino didn’t hesitate, and with a conviction stronger than anything he’d ever felt, he took the turtle miraculous, wiping away his tears in the process.

“You can count on me, LB,” Nino swore, much to Ladybug’s confusion at his sudden change in attitude. “I won’t let ANYONE down!”


	3. Day 3 - Caraplaylist

“You want… a playlist, for Carapace?” Nino asked slowly, unsure that he’d heard correctly. “Ya sure, man? I always pegged ya as more of a Ladybug fan.”  
Heck, to be honest he kinda felt like most of Paris felt that way. Everyone knew that Ladybug was the beloved favourite of the city, closely followed by Chat Noir. Rena and Queen Bee always had their fair share of fans which was nothing to sneeze at.

Viperion was hot and cool.  
Ryuko was a petite badass.  
Bunnix was mysterious.  
King Monkey was a well built joker.  
Pegasus was clever with a seriously wicked sense of style.

There seemed to be a reason that every hero had their fans. Yet, despite being part of the main five, Nino knew that Carapace was considered a ‘boring’ hero. It’s what came with having his animal be a turtle and his power an energy shield, his weapon a regular shield. It just wasn’t considered cool like the power of destruction or having a sword, or portals or time rewind powers, illusions or the ability to fix all.

Nino tried to not let it get to him, he really did. But fuck was it hard when you constantly saw yourself getting ignored. Like some kind of being beyond their world personally didn’t care for him…

“I’m sure,” Adrien replied with a bright smile. “I mean, you’re right. I am a big Ladybug fan. But recently I’ve really come to appreciate Carapace.”

Caramel cheeks heated up, as Nino dropped his gaze to the side. Compliments were always hard to take, and it was even worse when he wasn’t meant to act as though they were about himself.

“There, uh, any reason for that, bro?”

Adrien hummed, sun kissed fingers tapping delicately against Nino’s desk. “He does a lot, for the heroes and Paris. All that and he doesn’t really get the appreciation he deserves. Never whines about it, or pouts or demands it. He just… does what he does to protect people. That’s something pretty nobel to admire.”

Perhaps it was a trick of the eye, but Nino swore he could see his best friend smirking at him, in that all knowing smarmy way. The way that normally meant he very much knew something he shouldn’t. 

“I guess I can’t argue with you on that. But… I think the guy’s just doin’ his job, ya know. It’s his responsibility, like the rest of the team,” Nino argued, as he lifted his gaze to meet Adrien’s… of who was suddenly far closer than before. So close that their noses were almost touching, that he could smell the brand of bubble gum that the blond favoured on his breath.

“I think someone’s being a little modest, don’t you?” Adrien hummed, and Nino could of swore the man was the spitting image of Chat Noir for a second as he watched his best friend’s face split into a very self satisfied grin.   
“So, how about that playlist? You’ll _turtley_ do it for me, right?”

A long moment passed, filled with a heart racing silence. It dragged on long enough that Adrien near lost his confidence, his grin faltering. Yet it didn’t fully fall until a hand came flying around, smacking him upside the head.

“You dumb ass cat!” Nino scolded, though there was little harshness behind it. “Spots is gonna whoop your sorry ass for this!” He sighed, head shaking as he watched Adrien pout and rub the back of his head.

“But yeah,” Nino confirmed with a softening smile. “I’ll do it for ya.”


	4. Day 4 - Remix

The keys clacked away beneath his fingers as Nino punched in the underlying beat he’d been experimenting with. It was deep, yet smooth and there was something about how it echoed that really mixed well with the jaunty jazz track he’d been so inspired by. It seemed to burst with a lively vigor reminded him so dearly of Alya.

Thus he wanted to take it and mold it into something that truly reminded him of the woman he loved. It needed more of a kick, a strength that felt powerful yet not intimidating. A certain flare that always burnt bright within her would need to be carefully woven in, bringing an extra warmth and passion to one’s ear.

The complexity of it all would have to be increased as well. Not needlessly so, but enough to provide a thoughtful enigma that showed a deep intelligence and a love for deciphering the world around her.

With each added beat and distortion of sound, the piece slowly grew and changed. Never quite enough to destroy the original, no. Naturally it was still recognisable. Yet it was undeniably something new as well. Something that reflected Alya Cesaire and how she made his heart flutter.

Therein lay the true strength of a remix. Taking something beautiful and dressing it with a personal touch, twisting the sound into something as familiar and new as kissing in the rain for the very first time.

And Nino was proud to create such a wondrous experience.


	5. Day 5 - Birthday Beats

“Come on, Neens, it’s your birthday! Let someone else take over the turntables and come enjoy the party!” Adrien insisted, with almost a whine in his tone as he tried in vain to tug Nino away from the DJ booth. He enjoyed his best bud’s beats as much as any person with taste did. But it was his birthday for peats sake! And on your birthday you shouldn’t be working at your own party.

Still, it was always a difficult task to pull Nino from his beloved musical stage. The guy took every opportunity he could to DJ, even if it meant he could only watch the festivities from behind his gear. Not that he ever expressed that it bothered him. Far from it, Adrien knew Nino took pride in bringing events to life. Be it a party, a club, a fashion show of a wedding. All came to life with Nino supplying the music.

But everyone had worked SUPER hard to make this party awesome for him. Nino always DJ’d for every birthday, every celebration that rolled by. He personally crafted individual playlists for each and every occasion, often spending days making them perfect. 

So they’d wanted to pay him back for his kindness, and had even hired a DJ for the occasion. Then the DJ hadn’t shown up so Nino had insisted on taking over the job.

“Yeah but…” Nino attempted to argue, only to have Kim reach through the crowd and slam a hand over his mouth, muffling any future arguments.

“No buts, Cappy! I’ve brought us a new DJ” Kim declared with a grin, only to have it turn sheepish as Max came up to his side, his expression flat.

“He means WE have brought you a substitute Disk Jockey,” Max corrected, as Markov popped up from behind the pair and zoomed over to the turntables. “Markov has taken a great interest in music as of late and has taken it upon himself to download everything about DJing, along with creating a playlist that should suit your preferences nicely.”

Adrien beamed in delight, watching as Nino was freed from Kim’s grasp. From what he saw, Nino seemed downright impressed by the little robot’s mad musical prowess.

“Well damn. I guess he’s got it covered,” he stated with a chuckle, adjusting his cap as Nino finally allowed himself to step away from his set up. “Okay, fine. You guys win. Let’s party!”


	6. Day 6 - Rewind

“Ew. Kissing. Gross,” Felix grumbled, screwing his nose up in disgust as he reached over for the remote. “Ruins a good movie… Let me fast forward.”  
At least that was what he desired to do. Alas, the moment his fingers touched the remote, Nino snatched it away, clutching it to his chest.

“Nooooo!” The five year old whined, a pout upon his lips. “It’s TRUE LOVE, Fe! You can’t fast forward true love!”

Oh how the blonde scowled, somehow managing to look twenty something instead of the seven year old he was. 

“True love is a fairytale, Ni,” Felix countered, already twisting and leaning hard in an attempt to grab the device to his romance free freedom. Naturally though Nino wasn’t giving up without a fight, and the more Felix reached for the remote, the tighter he clutched to it and the more Nino curled into himself. “It’s a lie. It’s a made up story grown ups tell to children, like fairies and dragons and elves!”

“Is NOT!” Came Nino’s cry, and Felix froze up as he saw the beginnings of tears. Nothing felt worse than making his best friend cry and he immediately regretted everything he’d said. Even if it was true, he knew better than to spoil the magic for Nino. His Mama was going to be SO cross with him.

“True love is real!” Nino continued, as the first tear fell, sliding past his wibbling lips. “I can prove it!”

Felix highly doubted that, but to say as such would only cause more tears and he wasn’t quite sure he could handle the guilt of a fully sobbing Nino. So instead he awkwardly reached out, using the corner of his blanket to rub away Nino’s tears.

“... How?” he tentatively asked, raising a brow as Nino dropped the remote to grab his hand with his own, clutching it tight. “Show proof and I’ll say I was wrong.”

Proof came suddenly, in the form of a wet kiss to his cheek. Felix felt his face blaze red, and the heat only grew as he watched Nino smile like Felix was his personal sun.

“Cause I love you! With true, truuuue love! So it’s gots to be real!”

… How could Felix argue with that? He didn’t even bother to try. Instead he simply smiled softly in return and pressed a quick kiss to Nino’s hand, much like in the movie scene he’d wanted to skip.

“... I love you too,” Felix muttered happily. “Fine. No fast forwarding.”


	7. Day 7 - Love Song

“Oh man, it’s so mushy…” Nino muttered, cheeks flaring the brightest of reds as he stared down at the sheet before him. Lyrics had never really been his forte when it came to music. He’d always been better with the instrumental side of his passion, of conveying a song’s intent and meaning wordlessly.

But a love song needed words.

Especially a love song for someone as amazing as Adrien! He loved all things romance and sappy, and he’d always dreamily sighed about having someone wrote something as beautiful as a love song for him. One that came from the heart, from someone he loved as much as they loved him.

Adrien deserved a melody as wonderful as he was. One that left his heart racing and his face blazing. That had a bright smile pulling at his lips without his permission and a gentle warmth spreading throughout him.

It needed to leave Adrien feeling as amazing as Nino always felt around him.

Thus this song NEEDED to be perfect. He already felt confident in the instrumentals, now if only he could feel the same about the jumbled mess of words sitting before him.

“Why’s it gotta be so hard…” Nino muttered, already reaching for a fresh piece of paper for the twelfth time today. “Words always gotta be a little bitch comin’ from me. Like I’m freaking moron-o-saurous…”

“You have to be kinder to yourself, Neens. You’re not a ‘moron-o-saurous’,” Adrien said, causing Nino to jolt and whip around. There, right behind him stood his boyfriend, grinning as he reached over and grabbed the lyric sheet before he could even hope to stop him.

“You’re writing a song?” He hummed, eyes scanning over the paper. With every word read his grin softened, turning into the dopiest of smiles by page’s end. “A love song…”

“I know, I know, it’s dumb and rambly and too mushy even for you…” Nino muttered, his gaze dropping to the floor in embarrassment. “Writing stuff just ain’t my forte, babe. I just- You can throw it out, I’m startin’ ove-“

“There’s no way I’m throwing this out!” Adrien introjected, clutching the sheet to his chest. “It’s sweet and heartfelt and I LOVE IT.”

Golden eyes blinked slowly, drifting up to meet the forest green he so fiercely adored.

“You… mean that?” Nino asked, and the sunny smile he got in turn told him all he needed to know.

“Of course I do, Neens!” Adrien chirped with a flirtatious wink. “It’s perfect! Just like you~”


	8. Day 8 - Training

If it wasn’t for his duty part timing as a hero, Nino would never, not in a million years, be out in this awful weather. The rain was coming down hard, and the results were… less than pleasant.

His shoes were drenched, leaving him with soggy socks that squelched grossly with every step he took. Though it was more bearable than his jeans, which now clung to him and rubbed as he moved around the rooftop. At least a wet tshirt wasn’t all that bad, although it felt heavy upon his shoulders.

Then came Nino’s chief complaint: his glasses.  
All this rain had left him effectively blind, the panes a riddled mess of water streaks, smudging and condensation. Heck, it had gotten so bad that, in a move most would consider mad, he’d thrown them to the side with his stuff under cover, resolving to grab them later. Because, honestly, he was better off without them.

Although, to be more honest, Nino felt he’d probably be better off at home. Maybe curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching a good movie. Or heck, even a crappy one! He wasn’t a picky dude, especially at this point.

But the akuma attacks as of late had only been growing worse, and after watching his little brother be crushed near to death last week… well, a little rain didn’t really bother him.

“Okay, dude. You got this,” Nino muttered to himself, as he rain a shivering hand through his cropped hair. “You can do this. You… Just remember your training.”

A deep breath was drawn in, made sharp by the freezing rain.  
And then, he jumped.

For a moment he was soaring, light as a feather and as free as a bird. Yet it wasn’t a moment made to last, and with a wet, dull thud Nino hit the concrete… of the roof of the adjacent building.

A grin tugged at tired lips, which burst open with the most relieved of laughter. Finally, at least for tonight, his training was done.


	9. Day 9 - Guardian

“Aaaaand sign here. Congratulations, Mr Lahiffe, you are now Chris’s legal guardian.”

If you’d asked Nino just a year ago if he ever thought he’d hear those words, he’d laugh. Maybe not anything big or boisterous. No, more like a chuckle. An awkward, almost defeated chuckle. The kind that said ‘Look, I’m sixteen, okay? I mean, yeah, I’d die for the kid, but I doubt anyone’s gonna let a kid look after a kid’. 

Which, really, he’d already been doing since the day Chris was born. It wasn’t that Nino thought his mother was a real bad person or anything, she just… probably, definitely shouldn’t have had kids. Motherhood clearly wasn’t for her. Yet she’d still had two kids.

At the very least Nino had been glad he’d been ten by the time his little brother was born. Not technically old enough to look after a baby. But much like Roald Dahl’s Matilda, he’d practically raised himself, thus earning himself a sort of early maturity and a knack for taking care of himself.

… And others, if he were to be honest. A child should never have to clean vomit off their drunk mother and help her to bed.

Yet that had been his life, and he couldn’t regret that all when it led to Chris. 

So when his mother had just up and left one day, a suitcase of her things gone and a note saying ‘fuck this’, Nino couldn’t really say he was surprised. Yet at seventeen stomach had twisted with dread. Not for himself, but for his little bro. Sure, he himself would probably just be left alone to do what he wanted. The system wouldn’t be bothered with someone who’d be kicked from it in under a year.

But Chris was only seven. 

The last thing Nino had wanted was for them to be separated. The reality had been that they probably would be. They had no other family to speak of, as both their father’s had been nothing more than drunken one night stands and their mother was estranged from all her family back in Morocco. Plus the chances of Nino getting legal guardianship of Chris at the age of seventeen was less than likely.

And yet, by some unbelievable stroke of luck, here he sat after a three month long ordeal of social workers and gaining a job, regaining a stable place to live and proving his worth as both a provider and a carer… with the last piece of paperwork signed, proving that his brother wouldn’t be torn from him.

Nino didn’t even bother to hide his tears of relief and joy as Chris tore into the room, leaping into his arms to receive the hug of a lifetime.

“D-Don’t worry, little dude,” Nino croaked, holding his sobbing brother tighter than ever before. “I’m here… I promise, I’m not goin’ anywhere on ya…”


	10. Day 10 - Love Square

“Babe, you know I love ya. Really, I do. But what in the HECK is a love square?”   
Look, Nino loved his girlfriend as much as was considered humanly possible. Fuck, maybe even more than that. He’d take a bullet for her, fight his worst nightmares to keep her safe! 

But sometimes, perhaps more often than he’d like to admit, she confused the living shit outta him.

“Oh Nino. Dear, sweet, innocent Nino…” Alya sighed, almost condescendingly so as she laid a hand delicately upon his shoulder. As though what she was to tell him may break him. Which really, she needn’t bother with. A punch from a dedicated toddler could easily do the job. “How can you not know about the majesty of the Love Square?”

He met his girlfriend’s reply with a groan, ignoring the eyeroll he got in turn.

“Is this like, a ship thing? Like that love triangle bullshit in Twilight? Because I swear, that shit’s just obnoxious. Only shitty writers and directors need to rely on that crappy to make a story or romance interesting!”

“Do you seriously think I’d be into that crap?” Alya asked firmly. “Because, no. I’m talking about THE Love Square. You know… Ladybug, Chat Noir, Marinette and Adrien.”

Oh, **that** beautiful mess.

What had once been a joke between Alya and himself was now a source of exasperation to him. Because it was kinda, just a little funny when Adrien was swooning over Ladybug, along with Chat Noir, while Ladybug didn’t return any of those feelings and Marinette was obsess- uh, in love with Adrien.

Like, it was a mess, but a mess that would probably end harmlessly, with only a few broken hearts.

But with the revelation that Marinette was Ladybug, and Adrien was Chat Noir?  
Well, now it was all just a god danged mess that was likely to end in someone being akumatised.

“.... Als, I really heckin’ fail to see why THAT, of all things that are rad in this universe, is something to be celebrated,” Nino deadpanned, with a flat ass look to match directed straight at his girlfriend as she grinned. Maaaan, he knew what that expression meant, and it never ended well.

“Because, babe, this means that ‘Operation Adrinette’ and ‘Operation LadyNoir’ can now be merged together into ‘Operation Love Square’!” Alya enthused, her excitement making it near impossible to give the no he knew he should be voicing. But how could he, when Alya’s eyes were alight like Rena Rouge’s hair? Nino had always been a sucker for the fire in those gorgeous pools of toupe…

“... And what does ‘Operation Love Square got to it?” Nino just had to ask, with a defeated sigh that had Alya positively beaming.

“It’s a twelve step plan! But I swear Nino, this time those blind idiots will be smooching for sure!”


	11. Day 11 - Picnic

It was a rare day in Paris in these times when you had a day without an akuma. Hawkmoth seemed to grow more and more desperate as time passed, and his akuma grew deadlier and stronger with each they defeated. Thus the simple pleasures of life were less than common now a days.

But damn it, the day had been quiet and it was such a nice summer’s night! Couldn’t a guy maybe catch a break and have a casual midnight picnic with his best buds? Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, as a spear made of… was that magma? Yep, magma, Nino concluded, as the red hot tip glowed menacingly through the warm night air, slicing his cheek and impaling his chicken salad sandwich.

He hissed, clutching his cheek as his face twisted into, well, mild annoyance, really. Once upon a time Nino would have been terrified and ran for cover. Now he just sighed, as Alya groaned and sat down her thermos.

“Really? It’s twelve FUCKING am! Does Hawkfuck never sleep?!” Alya shouted, as Marinette expertly dodged another spear and Adrien decked the akuma right in the face with a particularly nice bean casserole. He’d been looking forward to that all day…

“BLAZING JUSTICE NEVER SLEEPS!” The akuma roared, lifting her sullied helmet to reveal eyes that wept literal lava. Sounded cool in theory but maaan, was that creepy in execution. Were they burning crevasses into her skin? Hawkmoth was seriously fucked up these days.

“You could at least chill out! Seriously, it’s too late for this crap!” Nino shouted, calling attention to himself and hopefully giving his friends a chance to run and transform. He could easily join them later on. Or not. Either way, someone had to distract her.

“But if you wanna tango, bitch, then fine! Come get your damned justice!”


	12. Day 12 - Moron-O-Saurus-Rex

Nino had never been known for his ‘smoothness’. Heck, he was far from that! He was so opposite that that he was as coarse as gravel when it came his greatest weakness… cute and hot people. Those he was attracted to, if he were to speak more honestly.

It was just- When he liked someone, in a ‘I wanna smooch ‘em’ kinda way, the chill, easy going Nino just up and vanished. The dude who stood as a shining beacon of casualness would always find himself reduced to a stuttering, frozen fool.

In other words? A complete and total Moron-O-Saurus-Rex.

When he’d tried to ask Marinette out to the zoo? Moron-O-Saurus-Rex.  
Talking to Alya when trapped in the panther cage together? Moron-O-Saurus-Rex.  
Staring into Adrien’s eyes, trapped in those gorgeous pools of emerald that smiled like the sun? Moron-O-Saurus-Rex.

And now, as he wrung his hands in front of the three of them, each holding a bouquet of flowers out to him, Nino felt another case of bumbling idiot coming on.

His body froze.   
Words stuck like glue and his tongue twisted.  
Face? Red.  
Feet? Glued to the spot.

Nino had officially left the building, leaving nothing but the Moron-O-Saurus-Rex in his place.


	13. Day 13 - Nightlife

The lights near blinded him, yet Nino was unbothered. It was the price one paid for DJing without adequate eye protection, and by now he was completely and utterly used to it. He was able to DJ blind at this point, which was kind of a point of pride.

And perhaps, in the future, it would be a skill that was entirely necessary.

But for now he let his eyes slip shut and the music flow through him. Fingertips danced across his mix table, sliding and twisting and ratta tap tapping. Expertly two tracks became one, blasting through the club and twirling around rhythmically pulsating bodies. 

Within the crowded little club, with it’s rainbow lights strobing and ridiculously named drinks being served, the nightlife came alive. 

To which Nino couldn’t be prouder.

If there was one thing he took pride in, it was his skill of making a party come to life. Nothing felt better than stepping into a booth or up onto stage, and looking over a listless sea of people… and being able to ignite the dying flame. 

Music had a great power, and his pulsing beats sent dancers alite.   
Nino smiled to himself, adjusting his headphones as he let the track melt seamlessly into the next.


	14. Day 14 - Super Friends

“... The Super Friends? Really, dude?” Carapace asked, looking up from the video that was currently flashing away from within his shield. “You know that’s already a thing, right?”

“What, no. It’s not a thing… Right, Rena?” Chat Noir cocked his head with a frown, turning to face the foxy heroine. What he was met with was the most playful of smirks, one that suddenly had him drastically doubting himself on a ridiculously stupid level.

“They’re definitely a thing, Salem Jr. They’re like… the Justice League, but lamer,” Rena Rouge informed him, snickering. “So we definitely can’t be the Super Friends, as cute as an idea as that was~”

“Oh…”

Carapace watched as the cat visibly deflated, as though his heart had been entirely set on that idea. Man, why did the guy have to look so disheartened? Anyone else he’d be having a chuckle at. But nope, not Chat Noir. Not when one could easily mistaken him for a kicked kitten right now.

“Hey man, it’s okay. I’m sure you can come up with something even cooler than that!” Carapace assured him, and something in his heart fluttered as he watched Chat Noir visibly perk up, almost glowing. And apparently he wasn’t the only one of Rena Rouge soft ‘oh’ was anything to go by. Man, it was possible that they were utterly and completely fucked… but that was a conversation for later.

“You’re right! I can! Sure, the Super Friends may be dead, but I’m sure I can come up with the _purrfect_ name for our _mewtiful_ trio~” Chat purred on out, winking at his fellow miraculous users. Yet he failed to see the effect is had, as Carapace pulled his hood to cover his blazing face and Rena groaned and covered an increasingly fond smile with her ponytail.

“Oh! Maybe that could be it! Mewtiful Purrfection~ A name fitting of such fine and gorgeous heroes like ourselves, don’t you say?” Chat Noir grinned, in such a roguishly gorgeous way that the pair of them were rendered silent. 

“So, what do you say~? My Foxy Fatale and Sultry Shelter~?”

Logically they both knew they should shut him down, right there and then. But logic wasn’t in control as Carapace nodded dumbly and Rena sighed from behind her auburn locks. 

“We’re going to be the laughing stock Paris, but… fine. You win this round, you Coquettish Cat.”

“But if those nicknames ever leave this tower I swear I’m gonna yeet ya across Paris, dude,” Carapace warned, finally breaking free of Chat’s dorkish charms. “And your ‘Super Friends’ won’t feel sorry for ya when you’re limping the next day.”

A lie of course, and they all knew it.   
Just as they all knew that something was swiftly changing between them, something mudding the waters of friendship and changing it. Morphing into something far deeper and complicated.

Something… romantically super.


	15. Day 15 - Bubble Boy

Of all the nicknames to earn, ‘Bubble Boy’ had to be one of the most embarrassing to carry into adulthood. Nothing quite made you seem lamer than when your ex girlfriend smacked your shoulder, sending you stumbling with the force of it… only to have her laughingly call you ‘bubble boy’. In front of a particularly handsome man you were trying to convince you weren’t a complete and utter fool.

Who you then, mid stumble, knocked into, making them spill their fresh coffee everywhere. Like a fucking IDIOT.

Nino sighed, staring down into his mocha and wishing desperately that it would just swallow him whole.

“Did I say I was sorry already?” Alya asked beside him, having the decency to at least look sheepish. “I didn’t know that he was the guy you were foot in mouth, head over heels for. I swear!”

“I know. I know…” 

Yet it still didn’t change the fact that Nino had made himself out to be the very fool he’d been trying to convince Felix he wasn’t. Such a mortifying situation couldn’t be salvaged. Thus he’d done the only thing he could do. Mutter an apology before quickly buying the man a coffee and then running out with his own before anything could even be said.

“... But that doesn’t really make up for it, right?” She continued on for him, leaning back in her seat. Somehow, despite having broken up three years ago, Alya could still read him perfectly. Although that probably had more to do with how close they’d remained than anything else, along with her powerful intuition.

“I mean, it sucks, yeah. But what can ya do? What’s done is done, Als. Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s me, I woulda made a damn fool outta myself anyway,” Nino muttered, bringing his drink to his lips only to near instantly cringe at the taste. Uck, gross. This wasn’t his mocha. Which meant… 

“Excuse me, but I do believe you gave me the wrong drink,” a smug voice stated, almost giving Nino whiplash from where he sat on the park bench. Because right in front of him stood Felix, lips adorned with that ridiculously charming smirk and his mocha held out. “Unless you think I’m partial to such sugary nonsense. Which I’m not.”

“Coffee snob,” Alya muttered under her breath, eyes rolling. It earnt her an elbow to the side, which she promptly returned to her favourite dork.

“I, uh- yeah. Sorry about that, dude. Kinda left in a hurry…” Nino chuckled weakly, quickly exchanging cups with the smarmy blond. How he’d become attracted to such an attitude he’d never know. Perhaps he was just a sucker for punishment.

“It’s quite alright. I didn’t wish to see your kind gesture go to waste. Or the coffee. I imagine it is beyond your tastes… Bubble Boy.”

Nino groaned, tugging his beanie over his face.

“It woulda been kinder to just call me an ass and dump the coffee over my head…”

“More amusing? Perhaps. Kinder? No,” Felix scoffed, before reaching over without hesitation and yanking Nino’s beanie up, letting him see once more. “And it certainly wouldn’t align with my interests. If you would direct your attention to the side of your cup…”

Side of the cup? A brunet brow quirked as Nino glanced down at the beverage receptacle, brushing past the message boasting it was one hundred percent biodegradable. Quickly his gaze landed upon a series of digits, and in a stroke of embarrassment, it took him more than a few seconds to realise it was a phone number.

Felix’s phone number. 

“I thought it wiser to point it out. Best not to waste my own gesture by having it perhaps going unseen and disposed of,” Felix said, followed with a chuckle as dry as his wit. “And in case that is not direct enough, I would like to make it clear that that is an expression of interest. One I will follow up with a request for you to accompany me to lunch tomorrow, at say… half past noon?”

In response Nino could only nod dumbly, completely bewildered by what was going on.

“Then it is settled. Please text me later today and we shall hash out the details… Bubble Boy.”

… Fuck, Nino thought as he broke from his trance. That was a name that was gonna stick, wasn’t it?


	16. Day 16 - Kwami Swap

Nino had to admit, this had been one of Adrien’s better ideas. Not that the man had particularly horrible ideas. But he was known for less… well thought out plans. Spontaneous and often shortsightedly stupid.

This though? This was actually fun, and beneficial too! Sure, they’d all had their miraculous long enough at this point to know their own inside and out. But there had been times when they’d been forced to switch, with less than impressive results. So Adrien’s idea of weekly miraculous swaps? Pretty fucking mint.

The Bee had been Nino’s first swap. He’d taken up the name Sweet Beats for the weekend and had GREATLY enjoyed how nimble the miraculous had made him feel. As much as he loved Wayzz and wouldn’t trade the little dude for anything in the world, the turtle wasn’t known for its speed. Usually they were slow, with steady and grounded movements. 

Working with Pollen though? That made him one lean, mean, parkour machine. Jumping across rooftops and leaping bounds had been a blast, and by the time of the switch back, he felt a little more confident in his agility.

Next had been the Fox. Swipes had been his alias, although Nino half regretted with the amount of times Alya called him ‘Swiper’ and spouted Dora the Explorer jokes at him every chance she got. There was a certain nimbleness that came with Trixx. Like he was lighter than air with her, unlike with Wayzz, who left him with much heavier footsteps on land. 

Which he guessed made sense, turtles were made much more for that aquatic life, and it was the only miraculous that didn’t require a potion to give one an aqua form. By the time he parted with her, he felt a little more deft, as though his movement were far more careful than before.

After that came the Ladybug, with which he’d gone with something a little harder to joke around with: Elytra. Plus it felt in theme with his usual heroic identity of Carapace! Nino had only needed one day with Tikki and a single akuma to realise that no one was really cut out to be Ladybug at this point besides Marinette. Thinking quick on his feet when in stressful situations had never been his forte. 

But still, he’d managed to come up with a decent plan, one that had brought Miss Mewsic to defeat. Capturing and freeing that akuma, and restoring everything back to how it was meant to be had felt amazing. Still, Nino was glad to trade back come Sunday, ready to be the team’s defender again over it’s leader. Yet the experience had left him wiser, with a sharper eye and a tendency to think things through in battle.

Last had been the Cat. It was the one Nino had actually picked a name for from the very start. Meow Mix. The girls may have snickered but Adrien couldn’t have been prouder. There was something ultra freeing about working with Plagg. The kwami was super lax, always encouraging late night outings and such. With him, he saw Paris from angles he’d never even dreamed of before.

Yet with that came a great responsibility too. Destruction was a power not to be wielded lightly. Great attention to one’s surroundings had to be paid, and listening to his team was an absolute essential. It was easy to know when to jump in with his shield, to know when best to protect and defend. But to destroy something… that made Nino nervous. Thus he was relieved when his week was up, even if he did miss how confident he’d felt in the sexiness magical leather. But he came out of it with better understanding of teamwork and how not to act in haste.

His feelings by the end of their little training exercise were… surprisingly concrete. Nino had greatly enjoyed getting to mix it up a little, and what he’d learned had been endlessly valuable. There was confidence that, in the case of another miraculous mix up, that no one would be left feeling out of their depth.

But that wasn’t his most important lesson.   
No. It was something far simpler, a single thought that left Nino smiling bright as he offered Wayzz the tiniest of head scritches. 

Although kwami swapping had been fun, Wayzz was simply the only kwami for him.


	17. Day 17 - Babysitting

Nino wasn’t unused to babysitting. With Chris being a whole decade younger than him and a mother who often worked late and frequently, more often than not he was left to babysitting duty unless it was a daycare day. 

Sometimes that babysitting was doubled by looking after Manon a bit. It wasn’t often, as Marinette was her regular and he wasn’t about to take work off of her. But Chris and Manon had become pretty tight friends as of late, so sometimes he’d host ‘play dates’ for them on the weekend.

Plus he’d babysat the twins as well with Alya. They were a hella high energy pair, but a few rounds of tag around the park often tuckered them out pretty quick, especially with two long legged and agile teens in the frey. 

Heck, occasionally he’d even babysat Ella, Etta and Chris all together with her! But Nino had never been in charge of more than two kids on his own. He was only fifteen himself, still a kid in the eyes of the law!

And yet here he stood with all four of them.

The day had started normally enough. A quiet Sunday, his Mum at work and thus he was looking after Chris. No big deal, especially with an all day Voltron marathon that kept his kid brother busy as he finished off his homework. 

But then there was a knock at his apartment door… and to his surprise and concern, there was Manon and only Manon. No kid should be on their own like this, especially a frickin five year old. 

“Hey little dudette,” Nino asked, letting the child in. Manon made a beeline for the couch, jumping up on it to join Chris. “Where’s your Ma? Did she drop you off here?”

“Nope,” came her far to casual response, clearly unphased. “Mama wasn’t home when I got up. So I came here!”

Now that rang alarm bells. Sure, Nadia was a busy lady, but she wasn’t the type to just ditch her kid and leave her all alone. He was at least glad though that he lived so close to their place, just a block away. He hated to think of Manon trying to catch a train all by herself.

“Do you know where she went?” Nino further questioned. The little shrug he got in response didn’t made him feel much better. Nor did the seven unanswered calls he sent Nadia’s way. Just what was going on?

Part of him worried it was another akuma like his own, the Bubbler. Someone stealing all the adults away. But looking out his window he saw a clearly middle aged man walking his dog, so that wasn’t it.

Maybe it was just parents? Nino sighed, closing the door as he went to call Alya.   
No answer.  
He tried again.  
No answer.  
Again.  
No answer.

Well fuck.

Next was Nora, as much as she still intimidated him. Yet she was the same story. Three calls, no answer. Then came Marla, and then Otis. No responses either, with all their phones ringing out. Finally, on the verge of panic, he remembered their house number, and much to his relief someone picked up.

“Thank frick. I was startin’ to worry. I tried calling everyone in the house but none of you were pickin’ up and I was beginning to think tha-“

“Nini?”

… Fuck. Nino knew instantly that that was one of the twins. Ella, if he remembered right.

“Yeah, it’s Nino. Is this Ella? Are your parents there? Or Nora or Alya?” Or someone responsible and older than a young child! His gut feeling was telling him that the answer wasn’t going to be yes though.

“Nu-uh. Just Etta and me. Everyone was gone when we got up!”

Of course that was the answer. Alya should of been there at least, wasn’t she supposed to be on babysitting duty? And if she couldn’t do it, why wasn’t someone else there?

“Hang tight, kiddos. I’m gonna be over there in a bit, okay? Just… watch some cartoons and don’t leave the apartment, okay?”

Nino heard a chimed chorus of ‘yes Nini!’ before they hung up, leaving him utterly frazzled. Not that he had time to freak out! Nope, now he had to wrangle two kids out of the apartment and over to Alya’s… before trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Convincing two five year olds to leave the tv mid episode had been hard, but the promise of chocolate chip pancakes had been enough of a temptation to get their asses into gear. At least the taxi ride had been relatively easy, and the driver had even been nice enough to comp his ride when he’d explained his situation.

Thus ten minutes later he was inside the Cesaire’s apartment, courtesy of a spare key he’d been given three weeks ago. 

The twins had ran right up to him, tackling Nino the moment he was inside. Apparently being left all alone had spooked them more than Manon, who started demanding pancakes the moment she could. A demand that was well shared between all the kids.

Normally he wouldn’t just… raid someone else’s kitchen, but he figured today would be considered fair game. So twenty minutes later he had pancakes made for them all, and a pile of kids surrounding him as he put on the Steven Universe movie as a compromise for them all.

Every further call went unanswered, even to his own mother. It was only at seven pm, when he’d put all the kids down for the night and was trying to keep calm as he watched the news, that he finally got answers.

A series of horrible accidents and natural disasters had taken place, more than enough that magic was the main suspect.

The subway Alya had caught coming back from Marinette’s had malfunctioned, refusing to stop as it travelled in a continuous loop.

The elevators in the gym where Nora went to train had gotten stuck on the top floor… which currently had no stairs leading down and no windows, due it being used entirely for storage. Which was where Nora was stuck, after having gone up to grab a spare punching bag.

The flight home Marla and Otis were supposed to have taken? It had never left the airport, along with all other flights thanks to a volcanic eruption.

One of the house’s his mother cleaned for a living? The very one she’d been cleaning today? Was currently surrounded by a roaring blaze that, while not being able to touch the mansion, was trapping everyone inside.

And finally, the little coffee shop a few blocks away from where Nadia lived, that she went to every morning to grab an espresso to start her day with before returning home to wake up Manon. An unidentified gas had filled the building, knocking everyone within it out. Thanks to it’s tinted windows, no one had discovered what was going on until a kid had accidentally broken a window with his soccer ball. Everyone found in there was stable, just unconscious.

To top everything off, cell service in France was currently dead, thanks to vicious and currently unstoppable virus.

Nino blinked slowly, just trying to take all that in and letting the rest of the report turn to muffled fuzz. Everything had apparently gone to complete and absolute shit… leaving him responsible for four young children, who would be entitled dependent on him.


	18. Day 18 - Coffee Shop

Coffee. Uck.  
Look, Nino didn’t mean to piss on the beverage, really he didn’t. But coffee just tasted like straight up ass, and that was with him being terribly unfair to asses. How anyone found it an enjoyable way to consume caffeine he’d never understand.

Which was why he’d never really enjoyed coffee shops. The places were filled with people who thrived off their hot bean juice, from the desperate, to the dead tired, to the most stuck up of coffee snobs, The last of which he was dealing with right now.

“Look dudette, I’m just- I’m allowed to have my opinions. And in my opinion, coffee is just straight up nasty. So just let me buy myself a damned hot chocolate without the condescending to, okay?” Nino huffed, shoving his cash onto the counter.

Yet of course it couldn’t end there, not with the smarmy bastard of a barista smirking down at him as though he were nothing more than a lowly peasant. How was she even managing that? Nino had a good head on her!

“I sincerely apologise, _sir,_” the barista responded, snark dripping from her lips like acid. “But that is part of the children’s menu, and although you seem to… _mentally_ be a child, your physical self says otherwise. This is a coffee shop, for adults with… tas-”

The asshole never got to finish her sentence, as all of a sudden a half drunk mocha latte was dumped right over her head, courtesy of the manager. Who was currently giving the best death glare Nino had ever seen, if he were to be honest. Man, if looks could kill, that barista woulda been straight up Thanos snapped right outta existence.

All smarminess was wiped from the woman, who stuttered and stammered, much to Nino’s great amusement. Yet all of it was for naught, as the manager simply pointed to the door.

“You were warned, Lila. Anymore of that disgusting attitude of yours and you would find yourself jobless. Yet you just couldn’t help yourself. Now leave, before I decide to press charges for last week’s… incident.”

Lila blanched, and without so much as a word, she swiftly left. With that Nino gave a sigh of relief.

“So uh, you’re not gonna be like her and say I can’t order myself a hot chocolate, right?” he asked, raising a brow at the manager. The blond man smirked, yet it held none of the bite of Lila’s, and instead simply made him feel like rolling his eyes.

“Although Miss Rossi was correct in saying that it is on the kids menu, there is no rule saying an adult can’t order it for themselves. So please, order away.”

GOOD. To be honest any kind of resistance was going to have Nino walking. Which he probably should have done, the next coffee shop was only a few minutes away…

“Thank fuck. Can you make it a large and throw in one of those energy packet things? I’m dead on my feet and don’t wanna drown in bitter.”

The manager nodded, before briefly pausing and holding up a finger. Nino tilted his head in confusion as the man ran off, before returning a minute later with a small sample cup filled with… something that looked mostly like hot chocolate.

“The energy shots do not play nicely with the hot chocolates,” the blond explained, holding out the tiny cup. “But this should taste near identical to one. Give it a try, it won’t cost you anything.”

With a shrug Nino took it, downing the thing in one gulp. The man had been right, it DID taste like hot chocolate, only with a slight coffee taste to it. 

“Huh… that was actually pretty good. What was that?”

“A mochaccino, more commonly known as a mocha. It’s basically a chocolate cappuccino. I find that people who loathe coffee tend to find this to be a happy compromise. Caffeine without the ‘overpowering coffee’ flavour.”

Huh. Nino stared down at the empty paper cup, before giving a grin and a shrug.

“Well damn, I guess I’ll get that then, as a large. Thanks man.”

“Felix, actually. If you must refer to me I’d prefer if you would use my name.”

The man seemed a little stuffy, but Nino supposed he couldn’t hold it against him. After all, he HAD saved him from what would have likely been a frustrating and incredibly stupid argument with his former barista.

“And I’m Nino. Thanks, Felix.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Felix insisted, as he started making up Nino’s order. “It is always a joy to convert someone to the superior beverage side.”


	19. Day 19 - Lazy Sunday

“But duuuuuuuude, it’s a Sunday!” Nino whined, curling further into his blankets. “Everyone knows Sundays are for bein’ lazy in bed and doing jack all. Just let me laze about until tomorrow, okay? Then we can do something!”

“... That is a terrible attitude, Nino, and you know it. Now please, _kindly_ get your lazy ass out of bed. We are expected to be there, and if we do not make a show my uncle will be an absolute fuck bucket about it.”

With a huff Nino peaked out from his blanket cave, staring blearily up at Felix as he did. The whole thing was bound to be a nightmare and a waste of both of their Sundays. There were so many better things they could be doing, or preferably NOT doing… all vastly better than spending even a second at a Gabriel Agreste company gala. They were always so stuffy and boring, and Gabriel always glared at him as though he wished for Nino to perish on the spot.

Plus he knew how these things went. Felix would be grumpy all night long, trying to avoid speaking to as many ‘corporate slaves’ as possible. Then Gabriel would make his way over, make a few snide remarks that would undoubtedly get under Felix’s skin and then the two men would be at each other’s throats and Adrien and Nino would have to separate them before it became a media scandal.

And that was all likely to happen within the first half an hour.

“I mean, sure, we could do that. We could dress up all fancy with the large crowds and assholes neither of us like,” Nino stated, watching as Felix’s brow raised ever so slightly. “Ooooor, we could, ya know, skip all that shit and just stay in tonight. Snuggle down, listen to some music, maybe watch a movie? I know you’ve been wanting to see The Hunchback of Notre Dame and we finally have Disney Plus!”

“Uck, it’s sure to be a farce compared to the novel…” Felix muttered, yet Nino could tell his boyfriend’s resolve was already crumbling.

“I’ll even let ya rant all through it and tell me how much better the book is to the moviiiie. Heck, if ya want you can just read the book to me. You know you’re my favourite audiobook narrator, Fe~”

A heavy sigh left Felix’s lips, as he dropped himself down onto the edge of the bed.

“You’re a terrible influence, you know that?”

“I do,” Nino hummed with a brilliant kiss, emerging from his cocoon to pepper Felix’s lips with sweet, victorious kisses. “But you love me for it.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Felix chuckled, finally giving in and curling himself around the brunet he so adored. “Fine. For tonight you win. But when Uncle inevitably calls, you’re answering.”

“Deal. But fair warning, I’m gonna call him an assfuck who should go sit on a broken glass impaled cactus.” Nino beamed, winking over at Felix as he snuggled right on into him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	20. Day 20 - Date Night

Nino rung at his shirt, cursing under his breath as he watched it wrinkle. Date night. His first official date with Alya. A nice dinner at a nice place with nice clothes… everything that made him feel nervous as fuck. Like shit, this was the kinda thing he had nightmares about.

No, seriously. He’d had legit nightmares with him in a nice dress shirt with a tie, sitting at a fancy restaurant with too many spoons and forks and freaking out when he the menu was full of shit he didn’t even understand at outrageous prices. Then that freaking out would turn to panic so harsh it had him puking and… well then that turned to choking that woke him gasping for air.

Was that kind of real dramatic and hella unlikely to actually happen? Of course, Nino knew that. But that didn’t stop his anxieties from running wild, from freaking him the fuck out over a night he was convinced NEEDED to be perfect.

So with a shaky sigh he took one final look at himself, not even allowing a cringe at how awkward and anxious he looked, before booking it out of the apartment. Right at his door stood Alya, who went from slightly exasperated and yet excited, to down right concerned.

“Shit babe, you look like you’re about to pass out…” she muttered, taking him by the hand and dragging him back into his living room. Without allowing a word of protest she pushed him onto the couch, before plopping down beside him. “You know, if your feeling like garbage you could of just called me. I mean, it’s you Nino, I’d actually believe something like that coming from Mr ‘I couldn’t lie my way out of a paper bag’.”

Alya wasn’t wrong. He DID feel like garbage. But Nino highly suspected that they were having very different thoughts on exactly why he felt like that right now.  
He could lie. Or at the very least attempt to. But Alya was right. He really couldn’t lie to save his life. Which left him with only the truth.

“.... It’s just anxiety, Als,” Nino told her, a weak smile plucking at his lips. “I know it’s dumb but this kinda fancy formal shit freaks me the fuck out. It’s like… too high pressure. Bein’ in such a classy place in clothes I’m terrified to ruin with food so expensive I’m terrified to hate it and so many judgemental eyes on me as I wig the fuck out…” 

He shuddered finally, already feeling his stomach churn painfully at the mere thought of it. Much to his confusion, Alya’s response was to kick off her heels and let down her hair with a sigh, before grabbing the remote and putting on a movie.

“... Uh, what are you doing, babe?” Nino asked, only to be met with a kiss to his cheek, an arm around his waist and a roguish grin.

“What’s it look like? I’m settling in for a more low key date. Does movies on the couch and pizza sound like a less freakish night? Hell, if you give me five minutes and free reign to your closet I can get out of this uncomfortable nightmare and slip into something of yours. I know you have a pair of track pants in there that are unfairly comfortable and I call dibs.”

Nino couldn’t quite keep himself from beaming, his growing smile framed perfectly by his softly glowing cheeks and misty eyes.

“That… That sounds great,” he uttered quietly in reply, before pulling her in for a mildly shaky embrace. “Thanks Als. Really, just… thanks.”

“Hey, there’s no need to thank me, Boo. It’s our first date night and I don’t want you spending it miserable as fuck and more anxious than Mar Bear around out favourite golden child,” Alya chuckled gently, pressing the most tender of kisses to the top of her boyfriend’s head. “Besides, I’ll take a quiet night in with you and a couple pizzas over fine dining any day of the week. I can’t kiss your cute ass face senseless in public after all…”


	21. Day 21 - Cutesy Cuddles

Nino had never thought he’d be one of THOSE people in a relationship. You know, the kind that always had that love struck look upon their face, sighing in absolute bliss like they were the luckiest fool in the entire cosmos?

The kind that always held hands with their beloved at every chance that struck them, who had to sit right next to them so that part of them was always touching. The kind who was just happy to be around them, even if it was doing something they didn’t particularly care for.

Like, per say, attending a seminar held by some famous German author whose name he couldn’t even pronounce as the man babbled on and on about the finer points of murder mystery fiction and the common prat falls of inexperienced writers. To him it was dull, especially with how monotonous the guy’s voice was. Like man, he’d heard five year olds on the drums who sounded more pleasant.

But seeing Felix’s eyes light up like the night sky as he absorbed each and every word uttered with such rapt fascination? Fuck, Nino would gladly listen to a million more of these snore fests just to see his boyfriend shine with a joy only visible to those that actually took the time to get to know him.

Plus getting to have Felix’s around wrapped around him, hands clutching at Nino’s in excitement and getting to feel his little nods of affirmation and agreement from where his chin rested on his head during the whole thing? 

Dude, you couldn’t pay him to leave this thing. Not even for a million bucks.  
Getting such obvious and open affection from Felix in public, in the form of such ‘schmaltzy’ cuddling was a rare treat that absolutely nothing could get him to move from where he sat.

Even if it DID make them a disgustingly cutesy couple.


	22. Day 22 - DJ Vibes

“You just got them, you know… DJ vibes about you!” Kim enthused, with a chaotic grin and playful wink to match. “I mean, you look like a real chill kind of guy who’s always up for a good time! Like you have over three hundred playlists and aaaaall of them have a different theme. Am I wrong?”

He wasn’t, not in the slightest. In fact to be perfectly honest Nino was kind of impressed. Most dudes that came up to him on his nights off at Paris’s premier LGBT nightclub where just looking from some quick booty and he guessed he always looked like an easy pick. Which he wasn’t sure if he was flattered by or annoyed with. 

On the one hand, he was obviously hot enough that a lot of guys wanted to bang him. But on the other, not hot enough any of them wanted to put in any more effort than a few slurred pick up lines and some very non consensual groping at his ass.

But here was Kim, tall, well toned and dummy hot. The kind of dude who Nino would find himself staring at a little over his drink between sets but would never have the confidence to actually flirt with… and the guy was actually flirting with him. In a totally non gross way.

Like fuck, nice cute guys didn’t have any interest in him! Well, besides Adrien, but he’d known the man since they were five and had watched him eat a snail on a dare and then cry when he realised he’d killed it. There wasn’t exactly any romance between them…

“Well I mean, I am a DJ here. So ya ain’t wrong about that,” Nino replied with a nervous chuckle into his raspberry vodka. “Or about any of that. Seems like you’ve got me pegged.”

His cheeks flared red as he watched Kim’s eyebrows waggle, and he could tell it was taking him great restraint to not reply to him with a dirty little comeback.

“Just so you know, I DEFINITELY wasn’t going to make a joke about that. Nuh uh. No creepy sexual jokes coming from me,” Kim swore, crossing his heart in a way that somehow came off as incredibly earnest. “I mean, I might have thought it, but I’m not going to say anything! That still counts, right?”

“Mentioning it kind of defeats the point of not saying shit,” Nino pointed out, watching as Kim visibly sagged in defeat, like a puppy that had just been growled at. “But uh, it’s chill man. Seriously. I can see you’re a real sweet guy, so don’t worry. I don’t think you’re creepy.”

Kim lit up like the night sky, filling Nino with an odd sort of wonder. Never had he known another person to be so expressive. Like he was talking to some kind of human labrador or something… The man certainly gave off that same kind of excitable jock energy, with a heart of gold that he wore on his sleeve.

Nino subtly lay a hand over his chest, and much to his exasperation, felt his heart racing away. Fuck, he was already infatuated, wasn’t he?

“You think I’m sweet?” Kim asked, sending Nino’s racing heart a flutter.

“You’re practically dripping sunshine all over the place bro. How could I not?” Nino chuckled, the sound a nervous sort of warm that left his cheeks a little hot and his smile just a tad bit brighter.

“Does that man I can tell you you’re really cute too then? Because you are. You’re REALLY cute!” Kim near shouted in his enthusiasm, throwing his hands up in the air as he spoke. “And maaaaybe that means you’d like to go out with me? Tomorrow? For uh, coffee or something?”

Nino knew he was fucked the moment he saw the man smile down at him in a way that was both cocky and kinda shy at the same time. Like he was confident and kind of bashful about it.

“... Yeah man. Coffee sounds great.”


	23. Day 23 - Collab

“And I think that’s it… Yeah man, the playback’s all clear!” Nino grinned, shooting Luka a casual thumbs up as he let his headphones fall. “That should be everything I need. Thanks again for agreein’ to this. I know my stuff isn’t your style but this latest piece really needed some soul to it and I can’t think of anyone else whose music is as alive as yours.”

Luka wasn’t normally one to get flustered. One didn’t earn the title of ‘most unflappably chill guy’ without a serious history of total calm chillness. Still, there was something about how earnestly Nino had said that, paired with that beautifully warm smile directed right at him that admittedly left Luka’s heart a flutter.

“You don’t have to thank me, Nino,” he insisted, absentmindedly letting his fingers fall to his strings. The quiet strumming was soothing… a comfort, really. Life would be far simpler if he could communicate like that.

He watched as Nino came to sit beside him and cracked open a water bottle. An easy silence fell between them for a moment, filled with nothing more than the gentle strokes of Luka’s guitar.

“Well yeah, I know I don’t gotta. I mean, you’re kinda like me,” Nino stated after a minute or so, breaking the teal tipped man from his melodic lull. “Music is how we express ourselves. For me it’s about trying to show how I feel about others and my passion I weave into theirs . And Marinette’s told me it’s how you express your feelings and navigate your relationships. Right?”

Luka nodded slowly, almost as though expecting some kind of judgement. Yet nothing of the sort came.

“We both kinda… put ourselves into our stuff, into our beats and melodies and hope that it’ll reach people. That they’ll understand how we feel,” Nino paused, chuckling as he scratched his reddening cheeks. “Most probably won’t, that’s just how life works. But when I listen to you playing… I feel like I can understand you, Luka. Which is why I really wanted to collab with ya on this.”

Oh.  
OH.  
Slowly Luka blinked as understanding dawned on him. Here he thought he’d been the one excited for this. The one who felt grateful for getting to work with someone whose music had touched him. But it appeared he hadn’t fully grasped the situation… for those feelings appeared now to go both ways.

And to be perfectly honest, Luka could feel himself growing giddy over it.

“So really dude, trust me. I should be thanking you. For lending me your sound and soul for this. I know with you that this track is gonna be magical.”

Nino wasn’t wrong. Even if the piece didn’t turn out perfect, or even if most didn’t like it, it would still be _magical_. At least to Luka it would be.  
Because it was something they’d made together.

A sound that was entirely their own.


	24. Day 24 - Romeo and Juliet

“Okay, we’re up to the main roles. So everyone quieten down please!” The drama teacher announced, getting the students to drop to an excited hush. “I just want everyone to know that your auditions were all great. But I have to pick a leading lady and man, okay?”

A mumbled murmur of agreements ran through the crowd, and Nino tried not to let his nerves get the better of them. He didn’t know why he’d even auditioned in the first place! When it came to acting he’d always been more comfortable directing or playing techie or, ya know, something BEHIND the scenes. 

So why, oh why had he let Adrien talk him into auditioning? For a leading part, nonetheless! Like come on, what was he even expecting here? To actually land the role?

“Alright. The part of Juliet will be played by… Marinette Dupain Cheng!” The teacher announced, his eyes landing on Marinette as she gave a high pitched squeak.

… Ah, right. That was why he’d let Adrien talk him into this, Nino thought. When it came to Marinette he just couldn’t quite help himself. She was smart, creative, a great leader, resourceful, understanding… pretty and loyal and oh so much more that left Nino feeling like he was floating.

She was worth giving this whole acting thing a shot if it meant getting to spend a little quality time with her rehearsing. And who knew? Maybe he’d actually manage to talk to her like a real person, instead of a babbling fool with his foot permanently stuck in his stupid, stuttering mouth.

“And the role of our dashing Romeo will be portrayed by… Nino Lahiffe.”

Nino blinked, slow and quite honestly, in shock as Adrien clapped a congratulatory hand upon his shoulder and cheered. He’d… gotten the part? But how! Sure, he hadn’t flubbed any of his lines and had managed to perform his audition just as practiced. But never in a million years had he thought he’d actually ace it and win!

Apparently Marinette was in the same boat, as their eyes met like a pair of deer in headlights.

Somehow, it was that flabbergasted and positively freaked out out look that finally gave him the courage to actually speak to her.

“H-Hey Mar,” Nino called out, internally wincing at his stutter. “Congrats on getting the part! I- uh, I really think you’re gonna be an awesome Juliet! I mean, when you set your mind to something there’s nothin’ you can’t do! You’re that kinda girl. So I know you’ve got this!”

Ugh. That sounded hella lame. Nino was just about ready to book it and maybe see what the life of hermit was like. Maybe he could make it work for a few years… Then he saw Marinette smile.

“Thank you, Nino…” she uttered softly, the pink in her cheeks only adding to the sweet warmth of her smile. “I’m sure you’ll be an amazing Romeo too. You’ve got a passion that’s really contagious!”

Really, she had to needed to thank him.  
Her smile was all the reward he’d ever need.


	25. Day 25 - Friend Swap

“You still stalking her?” Nino asked as he laid a hand upon Marinette’s shoulder, causing her to jump and squeak.

“I-It’s not stalking!” she cried out in defence, hands waving wildly in a way that was more than a little adorably charming. “I’m just… appreciating her from a distance! Without her knowing! On a constant basi- Oh god I AM stalking her, aren’t I?”

If this had been anyone else Nino may have been kind of harsh on them. Because stalking was a hella creepy thing to do and was something he didn’t wanna condone. But this was Marinette, kind, sweet, incredibly awkward and anxious Marinette. His best dudette wouldn’t hurt a fly!

“Yeeeeah. You kinda are, Marmaduke.” Nino chuckled softly, slipping his arm around her shoulders and steering the girl away from the sight of Alya and Adrien on one of their lunchtime jogs.

“But hey, don’t beat yourself up, okay?,” he continued, gently squeezing her petite frame. “You just gotta work to… not do that. You ain’t gonna win Alya’s heart by stalking her, you actually gotta talk to the girl. With your words. Not unsigned love notes.”

“I was going to sign them...I just- I panicked.”

Nino smiled softly, pressing his cheek to the top of his best friend’s head. “I know, Mar Bear. Trust me, I understand the overwhelming power of the Gay Panic™. Nice, cute, dorky dudes who could kick my ass have me swooning.”

He watched as Marinette giggled, relieved that she didn’t seem to be mopping in guilt over this.

“I have the same issue. Just with nice, pretty, dorky girls who could kick my ass and I’d thank them,” Marinette sighed, leaning heavily and dramatically into her best bud. “I mean, whyyyyy, Neens? Why are we like this?”

“Gay disasters? Socially awkward? Paaaainfully single?” Nino listed off, earning him a jab to the side.

“I mean, yes, but you didn’t have to say it out loud!”

Warm gold met vibrant bluebell, and for a moment they stared in silence. Then, without warning, they erupted into laughter, one that was light and bubbly and filled the air of their school courtyard.

“Eh, we may be total disasters, but hey. At least we got each other, right Mar?”

Nino grinned down at Marinette, and his smile only grew as she beamed bright in return.

“Right, Neens! Best friends until the end!”


	26. Day 26 - PV AU

(Okay, a preface to this one. This one has been giving me a headache because there is no Nino in the PV verse. I mean, yeah, I know it’s an AU prompt. But like, the PV verse already has a proto Nino, at least design wise, in Gavroche. Soooo… I just decided to do something with that. Yeah.)

—————————————————————————————

In another world there was no Nino. No Adrien, no Marinette or Alya. No, in this world they simply had… counterparts. Perhaps they weren’t entirely the same. Some only shared looks. Other’s just parts of personalities. Some felt vastly different.

Some didn’t even exist at all.

In this world Nino was called Gavroche. He still had an affinity for music, still wore his headphones twenty four seven. His eyes still shone a warm liquid gold and he was never seen without his hat, even it was green and definitely not a baseball cap. But he had the benefit of being glasses free, along with having the luck of being leagues more self confident.

If Nino were to ever meet Gavroche he may even feel a little jealous.

Yet Gavroche had no Adrien by his side. Sure, there was Claude to take the place of ‘best bro’, but the guy was more of a jokester and their friendship didn’t run anywhere near as deep as Nino’s did with his favourite blond. There were no heartfelt hugs or late night phone calls about their feelings, their hopes and dreams.

And there was no Marinette there for Gavroche to admire. Sure, there was Bridgette and heck they even had a pretty solid friendship in this world. But she wasn’t someone Gavroche could look up to, who inspired him to change and be better. Ladybug had made Nino want to be better, and Marinette had shown him the power of responsibility.

Plus the world was entirely barren of Alya. Sure, there was Melodie, with her and Gavroche having polar opposites in taste when it came to music, yet still respecting one another getting along pretty casually. But she wasn’t someone he could rely on like Nino could with Alya. Her passion had always lit a fire inside him, driving him to achieve his dreams like her.

But there was one thing Gavroche had that Nino didn’t.  
A positive and thriving relationship with Felix, much to the shock of just about everyone.

While Felix Graham DeVilly thought Nino was a complete and utter fool, Felix Agreste thought Gavroche to be the calm, relaxed vibe he needed to balance out his more… structured and uptight ways. They’d gone from a dynamic of ‘uck, not THAT fucker again’ to ‘ah, there he is, my favourite fucker’, after one particularly long night spent trapped in an elevator together.

They traded favourite songs, went for evening walks together, hell, Felix and Gavroche were even found sleeping together under a tree once, their limbs tangled comfortably and casually together. As though they were one.

And in the end, as Nino peered through the glowing gem, that was all he truly envied of Gavroche.


	27. Day 27 - Rare Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I shall dish up a rare pair so rare that I haven’t seen jack shit for it. Heck, I may even get to name it: Nino/Nathanael/Marc aka NiNathMarc aka ArtHearts.

If you’d asked Nino when he was fifteen if this was where he’d be in his life right now, well… he wouldn’t have laughed, but he certainly would have been confused. Like, fifteen year old Nino was adamantly sure he was straight, even if he was a huge LGBT ally.

Like, a little too enthusiastically an ally. Though be fair, so had Alya. Who had turned out to be a raging lesbian, go figure. Sure at sixteen that had broken his heart, but Nino hadn’t been mad. Just real sad that the girl he’d loved so dearly had fallen out of love with him. 

But hey, she was now happily married, to KAGAMI of all people. Man, no one had seen that coming.

Unlike Nathanael and Marc. From the day they’d started making comics together everyone had been expecting them to hook up. And that they had. Nino remembered helping plan a party for them with Rose, Marinette and Juleka to celebrate them finally getting over their anxieties and confessing their feelings! The party had been hella awesome, and it had made Nino’s heart swell to see them both so happy.

After his breakup he’d started to spend more time with the couple. Nate and Nino had been desk buddies the year before Adrien and Alya had joined their class, so it was kinda nice to rekindle that friendship and really let it grow. 

Marc though had been harder to talk to at first. The guy was painfully shy and awkward. A night spent talking about his own insecurities and fears though, about his own lack of self confidence and self deprecating hypocrisy, had really held close that gap between them and soon all three were damn near inseparable.

… And then, one quiet fall afternoon on Nino’s seventeenth birthday, Nate had kissed him. Followed by Marc doing the very same, before he could even think to protest.

It had been then that Nino had come to terms with the fact that he very much wasn’t straight. Or against polyamory, as he’d very eager kissed them both in return, and the trio had giggled and smooched and cuddled long into the night until the sun rose and they fell asleep together in a pile of interwoven limbs.

The next day they’d talked it out and decided to give a polyamorous relationship a try.

All of which had lead to today, with Nino nervously tugging at his bow tie that he’d adjusted far too many times. He spun his engagement rings, one then two, as he took in a shaky breath.

“Man… I can’t believe- I mean, this has gotta be a dream, right?” Nino uttered with a chuckle, as he felt Adrien’s hand clap down on his shoulder.

“I’m happy to tell you that this is reality, you lucky dog,” Adrien replied brightly, offering his best bud’s shoulder a supportive squeeze.” I mean, come on, two husbands? Most only get one spouse! And here you are, with two very cute men who want to spend eternity with you. You’re getting to live your dream!”

Nino felt his cheeks warm, as the dopiest of smiles stretched across his face. “I am, aren’t I? Dude, I couldn’t be luckier…”

“Damn right you couldn’t be,” Adrien laughed, before taking a step back. “But you know who's luckier? Marc and Nathanael. Because they’re about to score the world’s most loyal, kind and passionate husband. Now… you ready to get married?”

Never before had he been more ready for anything else.

“I was born ready, my best bro. So let’s get out there!”


End file.
